


Tears and Stitches

by Alyska



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Gore, Guro, It's really not that bad, M/M, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence, but just in case, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyska/pseuds/Alyska
Summary: Ren breaks a glass while cleaning, and freaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little fic I wrote for my roommate as a present, because she was sad earlier today.

Tears dripped down Ren’s face as he stared at the broken pieces of glass at his feet. He had been trying to clean up, make the place nice for Strade when he came up from a long day in the basement.

Instead he had screwed everything up. 

Tail still fluffed from the initial crash, out he sunk to the ground as he worked frantically to clean his mess. Fumbling to pick up the pieces, he paid no mind to the pain as they sliced into his fingers and palms. He was so mad at himself, so angry that he would make such a dumb mistake. Even worse, it was one of Strade’s favorite pilsner glasses, the ones that he had brought with him from Germany. He was so, so stupid.

Ren was still on the floor when Strade emerged, cheeks tinted red from self-hatred and blood from where he tried to scrub away his tears with his bloodied hands.

“Liebling, what’s the matter? I heard a noise.” He asked, and Ren jumped, dropping the pieces from his hands again.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t careful. The cup slipped out of my hands, and I couldn’t clean it up in time. I’m sorry, I was trying, I just wanted to—“ Ren babbled, but Strade sank down next to him quieting him with a gentle hand against his face.

“Shhh, little fox. It’s okay.” Rubbing his thumb against the boy’s skin, he smiled at him. “We can always replace the glass.”

“But they were your—I mean, they were… I…” He tried to protest, but Strade shook his head.

“It’s okay.” He repeated, hands dropping to Ren’s as he turned them to inspect the damage. Tracing the cuts slightly, his grin intensified. “You’re going to need stitches though…”

Ren nodded, but neither of them moved, as Strade continued to finger the cuts, watching intently as blood leaked from the wounds. Slowly, he brought the boy’s palm to his mouth, sucking on the cut. Whimpering, Ren leaned against him, forehead resting on Strade’s shoulder, as the man continued to lick at his wounds.

When Strade pulled back, his breath was labored. “Do you still feel bad for breaking my glass, little one?” He asked, and Ren nodded again into his neck, eyes screwed up in an attempt not to cry again. “Alright then.”

Fingers trailing up underneath Ren’s tank top, the fox heard him reach for something, but didn’t put two and two together until he felt a sharp pain in his side. Crying out, he balled his fists into Strade’s shirt, as the German pulled the large piece of glass from his side. Humming slightly, Strade dragged his makeshift weapon across the boy’s side almost thoughtfully, as Ren took a deep steadying breath.

“Let’s see… One for breaking the glass… One for disrupting my work downstairs—“ He sunk the glass back into Ren’s flesh. “—one for dirtying the floor, one for hurting yourself…” His free hand tangling into orange hair as he pulled the boy’s ear to his mouth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he continued to stab him. “…And one for making me worry, sweet one.”

Dropping the glass to the ground again, Strade embraced the now openly sobbing fox fully now, shushing him, and stroking his hair. “Don’t make me worry again.” He said sweetly, picking him up easily as he carried him upstairs to the bathroom.

“Now let’s get those wounds of yours stitched up.”


End file.
